peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 June 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-06-28 ; Comments *His remark that Pocahantas by Neil Young is perhaps the first mention of Marlon Brando in popular song prompts listeners to write in over the next few weeks to point out that this isn't the case (see 12 July 1979). *Peel then treats us to his impression of the actor. *John has a lot of trouble with the album "Waves: An Anthology Of New Music" a warped powder-blue vinyl record. One track plays OK but then a further two tracks skip and he ends up smashing the record by flinging it against the studio wall! *He is somewhat taken with an erotic photograph on the back of the Jane Aire & The Belvederes record, although John Walters apparently was nonplussed. Sessions *UK Subs 3rd Session Tracklisting *Big T Tyler: King Kong (LP: Aladdin Magic) United Artists *Railbirds: I'm So Proud (split single with Rondos) King Kong Records *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Pictures On My Wall (Single) Zoo *Neil Young: Pocahontas (LP: Rust Never Sleeps) :JP: "... perhaps the first popular song ever to mention Marlon Brando..." *Flowers: Criminal Waste (LP - VA - Earcom 1) Fast Product *Human Switchboard: You're Much Madder Than Me (LP - Waves: An Anthology Of New Music Vol 1) Bomp *UK Subs: Lady Esquire (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Playground Twist (7") Polydor *Yachts: Heads Will Turn (LP - Yachts) Radar *Paul Collins: Walking Out Of Love (LP - Waves: An Anthology Of New Music Vol 1) Bomp (track aborted due to skipping) *Sugar Minott & Captain Sinbad: Hard Time Pressure (12") Sufferers Heights (middle section missing - tape flips) (Wrong Speed Moment) *Merton Parkas: I Don't Want To Know You (b-side 'You Need Wheels' 7") Beggars Banquet :JP: "The only reason I played that of course is 'cos I thought it said Liverpool in it. It actually said 'look a fool', which makes me look a fool." *Wire: A Question Of Degree (7") Harvest *Ricky Nelson: Lonesome Town *Cramps: Lonesome Town (EP - Gravest Hits) *Marshalls: You Don't Care (LP - Waves: An Anthology Of New Music Vol 1) Bomp (also aborted due to skipping) :Peel then smashes the LP against the studio wall. *UK Subs: Killer (session) *Roses Are Red: Can't Understand (7") Posthumous Petal *Kevin Coyne: Are You Deceiving Me? (LP - Babble) Virgin *Jane Aire & The Belvederes: Call Me Every Night (7") Virgin *Steel Pulse: Unseen Guest (LP - Tribute To The Martyrs) *''Trailer for the Friday Rock Show.'' *Nils Lofgren: You're So Easy (LP - Nils) A&M *Attic: We're At War (7") Brain Boosters Records *Starjets: Schooldays (LP - God Bless Starjets) Epic *UK Subs: Crash Course (session) *Adrian Munze: Say Sheep * This track is at the start of the first file on the show for 02 July 1979 File ;Name *File 1 1979-06-28 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *File 2 02-7-19.mp3 ;Length *1:18:49 *1.34.44 (first 6 minutes only) ;Other *T099 and T101 of the 400 Box *Incomplete show, missing the first UK Subs track. ;Available * File 1 http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zwnugdy1w4n * File 1 http://sharebee.com/a4444773 * File 1 Mooo * File 2 http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=380eefedc4ecaaa5d2db6fb9a8902bda Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment